To Love Forever, My Nymphet
by RAS144
Summary: England decides to visit his little girl, Bermuda. However, the visit takes an unexpected turn and he makes a huge mistake. Now that the problem is solve, will he be tempted to repeat the past? WARNING: Lolicon loli incest lemon pedo!England.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note (6/10/11) : I did revise this chapter as I said I would. This Author does not support incest, I just find Pedo!England amusing. Anyway, this idea started with a rp my friend and I did, and I thought it was going so great, so I decided to make it into a one-shot. Please enjoy!**

**(10/17/11: Now with better grammar, thanks to my beta-reader.)**

* * *

England bit his lip and adjusted his tie. He was standing in front of Bermuda's door, making himself knock. He rarely visited her and felt a bit bad for her. But now that he was here, he was nervous. Sure, everyone saw them as father and daughter... But he had strong feelings for her. All he wanted to do was touch her. Make her happy. He finally rung the door bell.

Then, came along a little girl who opened the door, her chin just barely above the doorknob. "Hello?" the tiny girl asked, rubbing her cute green eyes. The time was 4pm, but she wanted to sleep all through this November day. She gasped, recognizing the taller blond in front of her. "D-daddy? Is that you?"

England dreaded that name but nonetheless he smiled widely. "Why hello there, Bermuda." he put a hand on her cute puffed out cheek. "And how are you?" he asked her.

"Lovely!" Bermuda replies, giggling as she places her hand on top of his.

England chuckled. "Can I come in?" He asked her. "I wanted to spend some time with you today."

Bermuda's eyes sparkled. "Really?" She instantly pulled him into her house. "Oh, thank you! Are you sure you're not too busy?" England had rarely came over to her island unless it was for political or economic reasons. She was also not prepared for such a visit, still wearing Hello Kitty pajamas.

England chuckled and picked her up. "You're so cute, you make me feel so young." He chuckled and sat down on the couch, putting her on his lap.

The tiny Caribbean island giggled. "You're not THAT old! China is ancient! Isn't he _thousands_of years old?" then, she thought for a bit. "Actually you're 1370 years old."

England grinned. "Well, if that's what you think I guess I wont complain." The English man chuckled and looked at her. "So what have you been up to?" He asked, feeling a little guilty for never seeing her., He wanted to, but he always had so much to do.

"Ireland and I had a Halloween party last month, I wanted to invite you but I knew you and America always had plans of your own. And ireland Ireland wasn't really keen on inviting in the first place, and it _was_ his house." Then she looked over at the side of her. "Oh and I also have a new member to the family!" She picked up that member and presented to England. "Meet Teddy! Isn't he cute?"

England arched an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile. "Its cute, but you know you're way cuter, love." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Where did you get it anyways?"

"I'm glad you like the both of us!" she giggled. "A witch from London gave him to me when she vacationing in my house!"

England smiled and put a hand on her lap. "Well... I'm glad you got him in London rather than somewhere else." He chuckled.

Bermuda's stare went to the hand he had placed on her lap. She squirmed to get it off, but the grinding between her legs against his leg aroused a reaction. "Ah!" she moaned from the heat.

England was not sure how to react. He blushed deeply and moved his hand a little higher. "Bermuda?"

"Ah!" her moans became even louder when England's hand moved. She began rocking slower, but intensely harder. "AH!" she moaned repeatedly... "AH!" ..when her hips hit one side to another. "Ah!" and again. "Ah!" and again "Ah!" England was making her feel uncomfortable, and each time she squirmed from his grasp, heat would come, sparking a fire between her legs. "AHHH!" This was painful, actually wasn't pain (she didn't know WHAT this intense feeling was) but torture nonetheless. "Ah!" Then the movement came to a shivering end. She begged her legs to stop completely, but her thighs were twitching.

England blushed madly. "Uhhhh. Bermuda?" He picked her up and put her on the other couch cushion next to him, immediately taking his hand back.

She began to shake like Latvia. "D-daddy! What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what your talking about..." He lied.

"You should!" she whined, her face really flushed. "You can't tell me THAT was normal!" she yelled. She may be naive but she was not a fool! Bermuda shed tears, feeling the embarrassing wetness in her panties.

England blushed, getting a bit flustered. "Well..." He looked back at her. Why was he so attracted to such a little nation such as Bermuda anyways? Maybe she would like it... Or not. "Please don't cry, love." He said, his British accent thicker than usual. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her roughly.

Bermuda's eyes widened, not processing what is happening! Are papas suppose to do that to their girls?

England couldn't help but feel a tad bad for this, but oh well, he knew he had to do it or he would go mad. His hands trailed down to her pants.

"AH!" She screamed, grabbing the hands "WAIT! W-what's going on?"

England turned his head away and twitched. "S-Something that needs to happen..." He grumbled. he sighed then looked at her. "Do you not like it?"

"S-something that needs to happen?" she repeated. "Why? Was it because of what I did earlier?" She truly hoped what she think he's doing wasn't true. "I...I tolerate a lot of the stuff you do to me knowing it's just a show of affection, but this..." she couldn't bear to stare at him anymore. "Wales told me for a fact this isn't what fathers are suppose to do to their daughters...are you truly sure it's necessary?"

England sat on his own cushion and continued looking at her. He dug his nails into his knees. The English man was extremely confused, he felt a strong urge to do so... And it was like no one else would satisfy his needs but her. "Well..." He bit his lip. England looked at her and sighed deeply. "D... Do you hate me Bermuda?" He asked in a rather caring tone. He did care for her, like any father would... He just... He just didn't know what was going on, his heart and crotch both wanted the same thing!

Bermuda shook her head, and kissed his cheek. "I never hated you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have stayed with you all this time. I just feel scared and useless." She remained by his side since she saw no fault in him. The reason why she felt so useless is whenever a brother or sister of hers leave, England would just break, and she wanted to be there to pick up the pieces. But she felt like a failure, since his mental state has worsened over the years.

England looked at her. His green orbs shifted all over her tiny mocha body. "Well don't feel that way... because I know a way you can really help daddy out." England looked at her then gently pushed her down on the couch. "You can help me relieve my tensions." He said and started pulling off her shirt.

She covered herself, which wasn't hard since she was flat chested."Was that all?" she asked.

England shook his head and then tore off her pants. She kept her legs closed and chest hidden. She tried her hardest not to cry. The last thing she would want is to be fully naked. However, this was barely about what she wanted. 'This is all for England's health.' She said repeatedly to herself. 'This is all for England's health...' If England was okay what was there to worry about? He wouldn't go as far as to hurt her would he?

"Not exactly." He said and unbuckled his belt quickly . England dropped his pants to the floor then looked at his daughter with lust. "Are you ready?" He asked and spread her legs.

Bermuda began to sob."I don't know..." She shivered, fearing what exactly he was preparing. Then she remembered her chant.

'This is all for England...This is all for England...' it was not working this time. She was scared out her mind now. The least England could have done was allow her to be use to being openly naked instead of placing her in humiliating position.

"Could you give me a second, England?" She asked.

England sighed and bit his lip, he didn't want to wait but knew he had to. "Sure." He grumbled.

Bermuda wrapped a blanket around her an headed for the kitchen. She created a mixture, since those always calm her down when Jamaica made them. In the blender was ice cubes, coconut milk, a few slices of mango, 1/4 of a banana, and 1/3 cup of...a secret ingredient. She blends it and pours a cup for her.

Bermuda would not even attempt to justify his demands or actions. She could only help him, and hope this would ease him. She returned back to her living room and to her insane father.

England sighed again. He slowly approaches his child, hating how much she's crying. He places his hand on her puffed cheek. As always, she cuddles into it, but without a smile.

How could she not be concerned for him? His eyes look so foreign and wild. She can't even recognize him anymore.

England grinned "Don't be afraid." He assures, but sounded more demanding as he roughly kisses her again. The youngling was too powerless to stop him. He picks her up and lays her on the couch.

England sits up, and parts her legs and kneels in between them. Then pulls his boxers down.

The nine year old couldn't help but stare at England's willy. This is the first time she's seen someone's penis. "Wow..." She said amazed, blushing "it's so BIG!"

England smirked, that was his ego boost of the day. Then he pushes her knees up which also pushes her blanket up. "This may hurt... But I think it may be worth it." He promised her. Then he rubbed her entrance with the head of his member and entered her tight walls

The girl omits an ear splitting shriek as he stabs between her tiny thighs. "S-stop! PLEASE STOP!" She attempts to push the European off of her. "DADDY IT HURTS TOO-"

England gave her a stern look. He was growing impatient with the nine year old. He held her down by her shoulders and ignored her pleas. "I'm sorry but you're just going to have to bear it for now." He grunted.

"No!" Bermuda grind her teeth, knowing sobbing was not gonna do anything. Trying to endure each and every length he thrusted in. She didn't even bother scold him about the blood running out of her and in the couch. "Oh god, please see me through this..." She whispered to herself. Out of all places to put such a disgusting thing, he puts 'it' in the tightest space she had?

England was somewhat considerate, he went at an extremely slow pace, trying to get her somewhat used to his excellent size. Though this wasn't super satisfying for him, he could deal with it for now.

She trembles but the tears stopped. Through this awful pain... was actually ticklish? It felt so gross having someone's slimy Willy inside your no-no place but ... "Arthur..." She moans softly.

England smirked a bit. That was all the signs he needed to know that her cherry was broken. He began to go a little faster, but not really at a normal pace. She was still pretty tight.

"Urg!" She grunted as positive feedback, now feeling no pain, only the subtle feeling of pleasure. "Urg!" She became a bit embarrassed. She was wetting herself again on to England's member. "Sorry." She apologized.

England chuckled a bit and looked at her. "Its okay... That's supposed to happen." He said as he increased in speed, starting to feel pleasure for himself. He groaned loudly.

Eyes widened, and back arched. "AH!" She gasped at this rush of lustful bliss. "OH GOSH!" Not in a hundred years would she ever imagine something so disgusting could be so...enjoying! "E-England!"

England chuckled, he was really red in the face and breathing hard. He started to go a little faster. "O-Oh God." He whispered, starting to feel amazing pleasure. He grunted a bit and grabbed her by her little hips, not pulling out of her he flipped on his back. He bounced her up and down on his length.

"OH GOD, ENGLAND!" She was going mad. "FEELS SO, AH! GOOD, AH!" Being bounced around was getting her really dizzy, but she was certain he would not do this for very long. "Oh dear...!" She stared at him, her face just as flustered as his. "England..." she whispers, hands on his stomach..

England blushed a bit as he heard her chant his name. "Ah, s-see what I mean, it was worth it." He moaned and rolled his head back, still yanking her up and down. She nodded. This was truly amazing. Bermuda couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for not trusting her own father. "Please forgive me...for my lack of trust..." she replied.

After a second he panted. "Just don't let it happen again." England groaned as he felt his release creeping up on him. This was just too great, he had wanted little Bermuda for quite some time now. He groaned as he released his wet sticky seed into her.

"Yes fa-AHHH!" Serena wasn't expecting a large sum of cum to spill into her. Serena now looked at England with disgust and disbelief. "DID YOU JUST PEE IN ME? THAT'S GROSS!"

England's face was expressionless... Seriously? PEE? He panted as he pulled out of her. "N.. No. Its called "sperm", perhaps you've heard of it." He said in an irritated tone.

Bermuda's eyes widened. "Y...you..." She immediatly pushed herself away from the man. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled enraged. "If I end up pregnant, I will not hesitate to tell this to the other nations!"

England was a bit shocked at her reaction... Then again, it did make sense that she would snap. She was clearly uneducated on how the reproductive system works. "You can't get pregnant unless..." He tried to think of another way to say it besides using the word period. "Unless you've hit puberty."

"So...you can't fertilize my eggs, because I don't have them yet?" She sighed in relief.

England couldn't help but to chuckle at how worked up she got. "Well, yes thats it."

"I have a very important question to ask..."

He then looked at her. "And what would that be?"

Her expression fell. "Let's say, by some force of magic, you would let me forget this entire thing happen just in case it didn't end so well...and now, base on this outcome. Would you still allow me to forget or would you undo the spell?"

Bermuda sighed. England was not getting it. She might as well come clean with it. "I...while I was in the kitchen, I slipped myself a portion to forget whatever happens 60 minutes after taking it." She looked directly at the potion she left on the counter. "I got really scared of you and what you could do to me. So just in case, I took it so that I didn't grow to hate you. After all this, I feel awkward, but I don't hate you." She bit her lip. "We still got 15 until it kicks in. If you choose, I could allow it to kick in or we could hurry to create a counter-portion."

England looked at her with a stern expression, in all reality he was planning on doing this again, perhaps it even becoming a regular thing. "Do you want to forget?" He asked her.

Bermuda turns away to England's burning eyes. She felt like a child receiving disappointment from her father. "I-I don't know..."

England glanced across the room, and grabbed his boxers. Then pulling them on. He looked at her. "It's your choice love." He said, trying to sound more considerate. But that was kind of hard.

Bermuda bit lip. Why did he have to make things so damn hard? "I really don't know..." She really did hate having a choice. Especially a life changing choice. "You make incest seem normal...kids would much rather forget such a thing instead of remembering this over...and over..." Only once he mentioned sperm did she realize what they were doing.

England looked at her... She had a point. He just loved her so much... but not necessarily in the light he should. "Do what you want." He said coldly.

Bermuda was nearly at tears this time. She honestly did not know what to do. "I love you...but I want to forget...but I don't know if I'll regret it..I don't want to take that risk..."

England sighed. "Well how long until the potion would take affect, love?" He asked her, a bit sweeter than before. He was going through a hard time in his mind as well.

She looked at the clock. She took the portion at 4:47pm, the time was 5:37pm "10 minutes." she said.

England nodded and pushed her down, then climbing on top of her. "Well this should make up your mind." He groaned and entered her once again. "If you like it then take the antidote, and if not..." He pumped in and out of her. "You know the answer."

"AH!" She moans. 'Feels so good!' she thinks to herself. "I...I...I don't want to do this...I'm sorry." Bermuda pushed England off of her, grabbed her Hello Kitty pajamas, and ran upstairs. "I thought doing this would make you normal, but now you're weirder than before...and...I'm sorry, you can spend the night if you want, but I'm going to bed." she ran up to her room in a sobbing fit, regretting that she didn't do this sooner.

England glared at the stairs and she became out of sight. Its not that he could blame her for that decision... But it still hurt. He bit his lip and looked down at his manhood. He sighed and pulled his clothes back on, then laying down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Congratulations! T********his is no longer a oneshot, as it was originally planned.** Since I recently found the second part just floating around in my documents, I thought it'd be better not to put it to waste. And I already got chapter three on the way. Also, _review_ if you want to, because they're always appreciated. 

* * *

Bermuda woke up at seven in the morning. She went down stairs with her teddy bear...and saw England! She blinked. "Daddy..." She doesn't remember him coming over.

England opened a green eye and glared at Bermuda unintentionally. "Oh... you're up." He sighed and sat up.

Bermuda was taken back, holding teddy closer. She cannot think of an action she committed to have England's venomous stare. "Im sorry?"

England ran a hand through his hair. He just remembered that she didnt remember what he did to her yesterday. "Sorry... Didnt mean for it to come out like that." He forced a smile, though the end of his lip was twitching. "G-Good morning."

Bermuda hugged England. "Good morning daddy! Im so glad that you're here! Have you met teddy?"

Deciding not to make this confusing, since the last the time she remembered seeing him was before she had teddy, England shook his head. "Um, No I don't beleive we had." He said and blinked.

Bermuda smiled, sitting on England's lap as before. "He's was given to me by a witch from london. She was traveling here for vacation."

"Hi!"

Bermuda blinked, shocked. "T-teddy? Did you just speak to England."

He nodded.

"Wow, teddy must really trust you already, daddy!"

When Bermuda sat in his lap he felt slightly alarmed, trying not to let Big Ben go up. He bit his lip and thought of anything. Spiders, Mumsy in stockings, Robert Pattenson... FRANCE! He immediatly calmed down. "Um, what is Teddy exactly?" he didnt know Teddy Bears could talk.

Teddy chuckled. "IM A PSYCHO TEDDY! My creator summoned me from the depths of hell to bring unimaginable pain to her enemies!"

Bermuda giggled. "Isnt he cute? Now he's my bear and he protects me from evil demons!"

England's green eyes grew ten times in size as he stared at the Teddy bear. "I-I'm not so sure I feel comfortable with you having that..." He grumbled and brought Bermuda, who was already in his lap, a little closer to him.

Bermuda looked at England with sad eyes. "W-why? Is it because he's a brown bear and not a white bear?" Bermuda then looked at teddy. "Im not white, and you still love me...right?"

Teddy couldn't help but laugh at her question.

Enlgand shook his head. "N-Nevermind." He just hoped the bear wouldnt say anything about last night. "Um, so how are you feeling, love?" He asked with an irratated sigh.

Bermuda began shifted in an uncomfortable manner, obviously something was wrong. "Well, There's a spot between my legs...it hurt really bad. I tried to ignore throughout the night, but now it got worse..."

England blushed a bit. "W-Well do you know why they hurt?" he asked her, sounding concerned. As if he didn't know... But god, when she mentioned her thighs...

Serena blinked. "Had I known, i wouldn't be asking you. Do you think I need to go to the doctor?"

"He cant, or he'll be put in jail." Teddy said.

Serena turned to her companion. "What? Why would you say such a silly thing ted?"

England gave the bear a death glare that said, I WILL STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DONT STFU. He laughed nervously. "T-Thats right, Such a silly Teddy bear~" He said and ruffled Bermuda's hair.

Serena asks. "Can we go to a doctor?"

Teddy chuckled, feeling a bit fearless he continues. "Did you know that Ireland and Canada are very intolerant to pedophila?"

"No love, it is simply your body naturally changing." England was certain the puberty excuse would be a good excuse.

Teddy broke out in a series of laughter. "What?"

England gave teddy another glare, then proceeded. "You're simply becoming a young lady."

Serena simply nods, not sure that is what she's painfully feeling. But if daddy said so... "But how did you get in? I dont remember you knocking!"

England swallowed harshly. "W-well..." Droplets formed, rolled off his face. He wasn't expecting that question. He could say he let himself in.

"I could have sworn I locked the door!" She added.

England became paler than usual. "Well it wasn't and I allowed myself in. When I heard you asleep I waited for you downstair." That was a crappy lie and England knew it. Bermuda raised eyebrow shows she wasn't either.

"I let him in." Teddy explains. "I recognized him from your pictures, and thought it was safe to let him in. I tried to introduce myself but he was too sleepy and collapsed on the floor."

Both Arthur and Serena blink at the bear.

Arthur wasn't expecting that to happen. "So is that what happened?" But he might as well go with.

Out of nowhere the bear yanks Bermuda off England's lap. "Now daddy and I have stuff to discuss." He tells her, pushing to her outside the front door. "Why don't you get us some Brandy?" After throwing a fake I.D. and a hundred dollars at the girl, he slam the door shut.

"Now that she's gone..." Teddy glares at Englishman, who was groaning like a child, not making eye contact. The teddy bear reveals letting his guard down was a big mistake.

Out of nowhere, a golf club a smashes into England cheek. England pushes himself off the couch. He stumbles backwards then, runs to the opposite side of the room just barely missing a second swing. He found himself stumbling into the kitchen, the farthest place away from that demon. Leaning against a counter, just looking at the stuffed animal in complete shock. "What the hell are you doing? Bermuda would hate you!"

Teddy held the club above, as he stood in a running position. England was prepared this time. And with longer legs he knew he could out that hell spawn.

"You do know why I'm doing this?" Teddy asks in a serious tone. "You raped my master."

England was occupied with spitting the bitter taste of blood out his mouth and into the sink. "You know when Bermuda gets back, she'll want to know what happened."

Teddy shrugs. "And as her loyal slave, I'll have to tell to her what you did. Unlike, you I tend not to lie to her." Teddy's mouth curled into a smirk. Now he stares up, not exactly at the cieling itself, but to a corner of the room where a camera it's placed above aimed down directly at the couch. "Now you would be in big trouble if I show that around!"

Hell have no fury like a papa wolf. "Bermuda has absolutely no memories of yesterday! Do you have _any_ idea what that would do to her? Do you know how scared and confused she would be?" Fearless had left the former empire. He yanks the club out of his paws and grips the disgusting creature around the neck. "It was consensual, and know it!"

Teddy went speechless for a moment, but only due to shock, not fear. He has seen worst hell than what lays in those emerald eyes. Simply he erupted in chuckles. "Consensual? You honestly found a way to justify having interracial incest?" Teddy chuckles harder. "May, may you _are_ a very interesting character!" Teddy noticed the grip closing in around the neck once those sentences were uttered. "If you dont bring up the bruises I won't tell her what you did!"

England releases the bear, dropping him to the ground. "And how will I trust you will not start running your mouth?" That bear _just _tried to kill him.

"I have no reason to ruin the life you already ruined." Teddy replies in spite. "Unlike you I actually care for her well-being." England was good at repressing emotion but the demon bear could tell his words hit a nerve. "Now if you wouldn't mind explaining you fell down the stairs..."

"I bloody hate you." England growls back, but shook hands nonetheless. He looks at the camera above. How could he not spot them?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note_**

**_I did have a good idea for chapter 3 and wrote it out on the same day as chapter. _****_However, the problem was wondering how you, the readers, would like it. I _****_had to put in fluff or else chapter 3 would just look out of place. _****_But I didn't want it to be uninteresting humdrum fluff that moved into the main plot _****_extremely _****_slow. _****_And I wasn't sure if it was interesting or not, or if the chapter's beginning was too long or if the writing style was too Beige (uncreative but simple sentence structure). So I've been quite stressed for the entire month of June. Lol. Please enjoy and review!_**

* * *

They arrived at the European island around eight hours later, then there's the four hour time zone difference. So they been traveling from 8am to 8:45pm. They get out the tube, which is a subway that transport you into and through London. This subway was illuminated beyond the impossible so you have little idea it was about 9pm as they speak.

Bermuda's eyes grew twice as big as they glisten with Joy. "We are finally in London!" Excitement rolls off her tounge.

Serena, as she is known as in public, walks out the train with her father figure 'Arthur'. He smiled and looked down to her. "You really are excited aren't you?" She nods. "Make sure that you hang onto me so you dont get lost." He goes out to the streets holding his and her suitcases once the child grips onto his coat.

Serena looked up and around at her surroundings as they walked out of the subway. Hearing 'plop' under her feet, as she stepped into a puddle. Afterwards she tried to cross over them. Though the night was still moist, the atmosphere was translucent. If it were day, couldn't see anything two yards away due to the opaque mist. She snapped out of her observation, once Arthur led her to the bus stop. "Can we take a cab?" She looks at the small suitcase she carries, watching it shake violently. "It would give teddy some space to move around in."

Arthur smiled, "Alright then." He stopped at the corner near the taxi sign and looked around before waving to one driving down the street. Arthur smiled at Serena and opened the door for her. He stepped in after her closing the door behind. He buckled up, "The Kirkland residence." He said. His house was a known address since he represented England and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The driver nodded and slowly drove through the fog covered streets.

London certainly didn't change much. Still the foggy climate and constant rain she grew to love. Despite living in the islands and daily sun which the UK tends to lack.

Arthur smiles and places a hand on her lap. "And how are your legs love?"

The shivering child shifts uncomfortably. "I-im fine... it's still hurting but it's less painful..." Then gasps in horror at her father. "T-teddy! That's a bad bear, get off of daddy right now!"

Arthur was confused until he felt the salvia run all the down his forehead to lips. And once he felt carnivorous teeth rips locks of hair out his scalp, he snaps. Arthur grips the thing's neck removing it from his head, shaking it. "Who the blooding hell gives a child's toy TEETH?"

It took the nation a while to realize the stare he was getting from the driver. Wondering what the insane Englishman suffocating his daughter's stuff animal in front of her own eyes.

He places the little demon, who pretended to be inanimate, on Serena's head. "Oh Serena dear! Please dont place teddykins on daddy, I am easily spooked."

After looking out the window, Arthur then pulled Serena to the middle of the car and pointed to mansion ahead, "We're home." England looked at her and smiled wide. Seeing his mansion. It was old fashion, like many building built centuries ago. Around 740 square meters, built with tens of now abandoned bedrooms, though only two stories high. England was excited, Bermuda was going to be staying with him. He hadn't had company in a while.

* * *

"How is Wales and Scotland?" She honestly wanted to know more about Wales and Ireland's current welfare than Scotland's. "Are they here?"

England sighed getting out of the car and walked around and opened her door. "Scotland is always here, Bermuda. I'm not sure about Ireland but North Ireland and Wales is home too.." He paid the Taxi driver and grabbed their things from the trunk. Arthur was a bit upset, remembering that his brothers were here and would take Serena away from him.

"That's wonderful!" Serena said softly, trying to not seem too happy about them being home.

As soon as they got into the large estate, someone had Serena already in her arms. The someone was a blond woman who appeared similar to England. Just a few inches shorter and less bushy eyebrows, but thicker than average no less.

"Hello there, Bermuda!" She said

"Hey Auntie Wales!" Bermuda replied back.

England rolled his eyes and looked down the hall, "I'll put your things in your room." He said walking off to the rooms. He looked over to his shoulder and smiled at the flying bunny next to him. "Hello there." He said walking up the stairs and heading to Bermuda's sighed as the bunny flew around his head.

Flying mint bunny smiles back. "Mr. England, what seems to be troubling you?"

England sighed, "Bermuda is staying over for a while but everyones here. They're going to keep her away from me." He growled opening her door, "Especially... Ireland." England shook his head and sat the suitcases on her bed. "Look at me, I'm jealous. This isn't how I'm supposed to be how acting."

Mint bunny rubbed its head against his. "Dont be down! Nana loves you, more than anything in whole wide world! And that's one thing your brothers cant take!"

England smiled and laughed feeling the bunny's head on his cheek. "Okay. I guess you're right." He walked out the room and headed towards his room with his bags. England sighed, "But It's still going to be annoying they do it on purpose you know."

"I cant blame them!" Mint bunny giggles. "A child's innocence is the most precious thing in this world!" Mint bunny spins a few round around England. "Even Ms. Fairy talks about how precious YOU were as a child!"

England blushed, "I told her not to talk about that!" He opened his door and threw his suitcase on the floor. England sat on the bed and looked at the bunny. "Thats the problem though, she's a child.." He sighed and laid on his bed. "Of all the things.." He mumbled staring at the ceiling.

Mint bunny land on top of England with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Just then the little girl stood at England's door in a pink silk tank top and matching pink Hello Kitty short shorts. "Daddy? I was wondering if you could cook me something to eat since Auntie is headed off to bed."

England looked at the door and smiled, "Of course I will, love. Just wait downstairs for me."

She nods, and obey his wishes.

Arthur patted down his messy hair and fixed his shirt. "Let's get going." He said before stroking mint bunny, leaving him behind in his room, and jogging down the hall.

* * *

Bermuda currently sits on a chair of the dinner table. With teddy on the opposite side of her. "Daddy! Whatcha...! What are you going to cook?" She corrected herself, she knows how much he hates American grammar.

"I-it's vegetable stew Bermuda, and it's nearly ready".England took another look at the abomination inside his small pot. "I'm sure" England mumbled under his breath.

"Feed that to my master and you DIE!" Teddy yelled at England.

"TEDDY!" Bermuda gasped.

"It's going to fucking kill you, and he knows it!" He whispers to her.

England shook a little when Teddy yelled at him, spooked. Then just glared and informed,"It's not going to kill her, it's good English food and much better then anything France or Ireland could make". That of course was false since France was a way better cook and Ireland's food was pretty good also.

"D-d-daddy?" Bermuda shivered in fear. She truly didn't mind british food but..."A-are you sure it's veggies, because I think there's an octopus in there!" Bermuda stares at the two lifeless tentacles hanging out the pot. She held her bear close to her for comfort.

"Um, i-it's a...it's a...a-a little extra",England said quickly, pushing the tentacles deep into the the boiling water. He's hoping the child would buy this lie. He wondered how he ended up putting some octopus in there.

"Dear God what's that smell", a yell from Scotland was heard as he came in and spotted England over the pot of food. The eyes of the bearded redhead went wide. "What did I tell ye about cooking wee brother, ye can't cook shit!"

Bermuda pouts at the eldest male of the three. "Good afternoon, uncle Scotland. I hope you left well." She felt quite offended the first words out his mouth wasnt a hello. This particular uncle she had no good opinion of, but it was rude nonetheless to show blunt disdain. "Your food taste just the same, uncle Scotland. Black pudding isnt very yummy." However she just couldnt lie to make a person feel better.

"By any chance..." Said Teddy jumping out his seat and rushing to the pot, then opened the lid. "You place a MAGICAL octopus inside?" The analysis could not be reached for the roaring steam clouded the glass black eyes of the stuffed animal.

"It doesn't matter, Teddy! Daddy can be trusted." Bermuda skipped to England's side with a clean bowl. "I can't wait to eat it!" she said as England pours the soup into the bowl with a smile.

Once her back was turned, Teddy found himself in hot water. Trapped in the watery hell England felt he deserves. Though, the bear merely slipped. How could England had known teddy slipped as he pushed the lid harshly onto the pot.

"Yum!" she pretends to say as she sat down placing the meal in front of her, still questioning the contents. "I hope this is edibl-"Suddenly a long tentacle attached itself to her face, and that's where the panic began. "AHHHHH!" She tries to pull it out off but the tentacles was larger than her face and it suction was strong. "ENGLAND! TEDDY!"

England went wide eyed and immediately went to pull it off, and with Scotland's help. The redhead scowled and grabbed a knife."All of ye wait outside, I'll take care of this kraken." England immediately pulled Bermuda out of the room.

"England!" Bermuda cries trying to struggle out. "Teddy!" she looks in horror as he left her companion 'helpless' on the stove (or once was) "W-where is he? Please don't leave him! He may get hurt!"

England sighed and ran back in, passing Scotland who was using the pot lid and a giant knife to fight. He took another deep breath and grabs Teddy's paw with some pliers. Giving Teddy a minute to cough out water from his implied lungs. He shook the water off teddy bear and ran back like crazy, handing him to her. He despises the bear with a burning passion, but if Bermuda liked him he couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh thank you England!" Bermuda held her bear close to her. Then realized the situation her uncle put himself in. "Will Uncle Scotland be alright?"

"I'm sure Scotland will be fine", said nonchalant England.

"Go kickass Manlady!" Teddy cheers,.

"I'm not a girl! Go call Northern Ireland that, he pretty much looks like a girl version of Ireland" Scotland called from the Kitchen.

"MANLADY! From behind you!" Teddy screams witnessing eight large tentacles sprouting out of Bermuda bowl.

"Uncle!" She screeches in terror as the tentacles attacked the Scotsman.

"GOD DAMN IT ENGLAND!" cried the Scot, being throwing through a wall.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"WELL I AIN'T LOSIN' TO SUSHI" Scotland managed to drag the horror into the kitchen,sounds of a struggle clearly heard as well as some swears.

"What's going on?" Northern Ireland, a teen boy who really did look like his older brother but with bright red hair that reached his midback, came downstairs. Awakened by the calamity and brawl taking place in the kitchen.

Teddy points at England and announced. "Limey here just tried to kill your niece."

"Teddy that's a racial slur!" Bermuda taught Teddy harshly that certain words was not tolerated. Especially not words that with L nor N.

Teddy rolled his beady coal eyes. "Fine..." He says to North Ireland. "This..ASSHOLE was too stupid to realize he placed an octo-demon into his veggie and tried to feed it to my master."

Bermuda raised her hand, making sure he knew to whom he called master.

Northern Ireland stared before saying, "You know England, as much as I like staying here with you, sometimes I'd rather stay with Ireland. At least he can actually cook".

"Well, at least I don't look like a girl!"

"I don't look like a girl!"Northern Ireland snapped.

Teddy picks up a broom... "You STUPID.." then beats England with it. "Excuse for a wizard! You left in that fucking pot to die!"

"Teddy!" he was held by Bermuda but still able to beat England harshly in the face. "Teddy stop!" she begs.

"How DARE you let me boil and die?" then Teddy throws the stick end of the broom, at... England's 'family jewels'.

The moment that happened, England immediately fell to the ground, clutching himself in agony and trying hard not to swear since Bermuda was there.

Northern Ireland sweat dropped a little and turned to the Caribbean girl, "Do you want me to cook you something once Scotty's done with whatever the hell England made? I'm not good as Ireland,but I'm still better then England or Scotland".

Bermuda heavy sweat drops as she places a holy seal on her companion, which induce suffocation. "Uncle, can you get a flyswatter and spank teddy? And make sure it has a wooden cross taped to it." She shoves teddy into North Ireland's arm. Teddy, who would've kick North in the balls, was too busy prying the holy seal choking him.

Bermuda races to England's side. "England can you tell me where it hurts?" She asks worriedly

"Just, try and get me a ice bag",England squeaked out,still in pain.

Northern Ireland thought about it for a second and pulled out a small silver cross on a chain from his neck.

"Will this do Bermuda"?

Bermuda smiles, nodding to North, then smiling back to England. "Can I kiss it all better! Just like how you did to all my ouches! It must hurt alot, so I'll give a really wet and long kiss!" Bermuda places her hands on his upper thighs but smiles so innocently/ Having no idea of the dirty thoughts her bear held within him, and sadly, he may not have been the only one.

England went wide eyed and stuttered as he went red. Northern Ireland went wide eyed in shock and said in his panic voice, which was feminine,"What the heck Bermuda! You can't just go and kiss a fella 'there!"

"Why not?" Said Bermuda, continuing her actions.

England went wide eyed as he went red. Also, stuttering something inaudible as she lean extremely close to his junk.

Teddy snickers, while chocking. He bounces in excitement and yelled. "SCOTLAND get your bloody arse over here, and come see this!"

"I'M BUSY",Scotland yelled,a few pans falling could be heard.

Teddy just began to bounce out of North Ireland hands as Bermuda's lips were in close proximity to the crotch region.

North went wide eyed and paled at the thoughts that would take ages to forget, though noted that England didn't seem to be trying to stop her. He sighed and gently places a hand on her shoulder. "You just don't, because...because pedophiles will try to get you if they saw you do that".

Bermuda had never been anymore confused. "Um...but unless you count teddy and England, I don't see any pedophiles around."

Teddy chuckles at the thought of England being a pedo. "She called you a pedo." Teddy said to England. Then told Bermuda. "North Ireland's just jealous, GO FOR IT!"

Immediatly Bermuda places her lips onto Big Ben. Teddy could not laugh anymore, too out of breath but his face was indeed frozen in a happy persona. Showing how pedophiles don't have to be of the human species.

Northern Ireland just stares in horror face he really wish his bosses didn't want to stay with England, at least that way he wouldn't be dealing with this. Then North Ireland punched Teddy in the head."You are a sick, sick demon! I'm giving you a bath in holy water!"

England groans lowly, biting his bottom lip. Those soft lips of her pressing onto his pants were just... making his ouchies fade away. England then finally came to his senses and got up quickly."Pl-please don't do that ever again." Then he says to North. "You hold him and I'll get something to put the water in." England walked off, limping slightly.

Bermuda frowns. "I'm sorry. You didn't say anything so I thought..." Then stares at Teddy who was too busy laughing to care about his foretold fate. "Um...don't bath him too long in there, or he'll die."

"Truthfully I'd kinda prefer that",Northern Ireland said. Then Bermuda snatched her bear out his hands and backed away from him, glaring.

"I'm not going to kill Teddy",Northern Ireland sincerely and held his hands out to his niece to give Teddy to him.

Bermuda though for a second, staring at the bear who begs he'll be good if declines. In the end, gave up the bear feeling he needed discipline.

* * *

"AHHHHH!FUCK!" Screams the bear, being dipped in the tub of Holy Water. "FUCK ALL OF YOU TO HELL!"

"Yeah, yeah ,just shut up",Northern Ireland said nonchalantly as he dips Teddy in the tub,occaisionally taking him out to let him recover before holding him back in.

"I HOPE YOU BURN- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teddy screeched.

"I'm sorry Teddy, but this is for your own good." Bermuda sighs then looked at the scene worriedly from outside the bathroom. She looks at England, who was right beside him. "Um...I'm not being too harsh to teddy right?"

England thought about the fact that Teddy hit his jewels, hit him in the face with a golf club, and was a possible pedophile. His eye twitched and as the bear screamed, he said calmly,"No, not at all".

Teddy heard the smartass said "Says the guy who likes getting his dick kissed by his daughter." And Teddy screamed that loud enough for the entire house to hear especially Wales.

"Excuse me?" Roared the blond woman stomping out her bedroom, in her slik ruby nightgown.

England panic when Wales came, giving him that ice cold glare. "It's just Teddy being...Teddy",England tried to reason with Wales,not wanting to be hurt again, twicw was more than enough thank you.

"If that's the truth...then why are you sweating?" Wales glares at the droplets rolling off his cheek. "Bermuda can you tell me what happened?"

"Ummm..." Bermuda didn't know what to say! She looked at England hoping to know what she should tell her.

This Bermuda's silence made Wales growl at England, grabbing his shirt collar pulling him to her shorter height.

"W-Wales, I-I can explain,Bermuda just thought it was kissing a boo boo,it was all a misunderstanding!"

"It's true",North Ireland called from the bathroom.

"She kissed his dick and he was enjoying it!"

As soon as Teddy yelled those words, A hand went across England's face.

"That's disgusting! Using a innocent child for sexual needs!" Wales didn't want to hear what her brothers had to say. She grabbed Bermuda's hand, and asking if she wanted to sleep in Auntie's room tonight. Bermuda nods.

England rubed his cheek and called out to them, "I wasn't naked for God's sake", and glared at Teddy. It was all his fault, and England knew it.

* * *

**_Author's note: Was it good? If not, what are the mistakes I need to change? Remember, REVIEW! BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS MATTER!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is a mini chapter (consisting of only 1,000 words instead of 3,000) for a couple of reasons. First, I needed more time to think about the plot a bit. Second, I need to spend more time on my driving and driver's exam. Third, I didn't want to get stressed like I did about the previous chapter.**

**Oh and I want to say thank you to all the reviewers. I'm still happy I jumped from two reviews to six within half a week! THANK YOU! I'm much more confident about my writing now! **

* * *

England woke up and first thing he felt an object on his head. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Yelled Brit.

Teddy just ignored him. Too busy on cloud nine, chewing that blond cloud he placed himself on. "Yummy yummy in my tummy~!" He giggles. "Did you know European hair is a great delicacy. You guys have such magnificent genetics that no one else possesses!"

He sighed and just pushed him off, not caring if he hurt the bear or not,and rubbed the spot where his hair was chewed to make sure there were no bald spots,w hich there weren't.

Then teddy clings to the side of England's head. "Good morning Governa!" Said Teddy in a heavy English accent to mock him. "Im sure you feel splendid since Bermuda was getting off with Big Ben last night!" He learned from a British slang handbook that 'Getting off' meant 'Making out'.

England glared as he attempted to pull the evil bear off his head."Shut up! I had my clothes on, Bermuda didn't know what she did wasn't appropriate and you're the one who encouraged her!"

Teddy chuckles at his attempt to pull him off. Which were only in vain since he clenched his blond hair. England hissed as the bear clung to his hair for support, he stopped immediatly and decide to listen to his prattling. "For your information, Im her friend, YOU'RE the father who didn't stop her actions! And it wasn't like North Ireland wasn't trying to stop her yet she listens to you better. But you were too busy watching your daughter as she got really close to your happy place. "

"I-I was in shock",England tried to explain. Although there was a faint blush on his pale face, he was still pissed at Teddy.

"You could tell that lie 'til the cows come home, that still doesn't make you sane, nor anything but a childfucker." Teddy smirks.

Teddy had let his guard down, and once his locks were released, it gave England the perfect chance to throw the bear down, and throw a pillow on top of him, and strangle the oxygen out of him. The little guy struggled and struggled violently, but England has handled much bigger demons in his life. He chuckles at thought of this orderal. "What was I thinking making deals with a stupid bear like you!" And just when he felt Teddy's life slipping away...

"Daddy~!" Sings a certain girl, skipping into the room of England. "Good morning~!" Sings Bermuda, swaying left to right in her pajama shorts and tanktop.

He releases the pillow and looks at her. "Good morning love!" England said nervously, with a smile.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" She asks, suddenly hopping onto England's lap as always.

England blushed a little and cleared his throat nervously, hoping he wouldn't get a stonker. "Y-yes, I did. Thank you Bermu-" The Brit twitched as he felt salivia spat into his left eye, by someone no other than that bloody bear. Urg! He was so frustrating.

She gently pulled teddy into her arms. "Now teddy, what do we say when we squeeze on someone."

"Im so sowwie!" Said Teddy in a very cutesy voice.

"No teddy! In London, we speak the English language as it's suppose to be spoken." Bermuda lectures.

"Im Sorry." Teddy corrected himself with a smile.

"Yes well, I forgive you." These lies were sickening him! 'Im sorry', 'I forgive you', what kind of man was he? These tales tasted too far terrible in his mouth. He just wanted to change the subject. "Do you want me to make breakfast"?

"NO!" both yelled. This took England by surprise. "Please let me cook!" Said Bermuda.

"May I ask why not?" England knew the answer, yesterday scared the girl to death.

"Because...Scotland recommend you shouldn't cook for a while. And Wales also wants to help me on my cooking skills." She smiles. Certainly, he knew she wouldn't lie, even to make him feel better. She was a proper obedient child who can curve around the truth, stating the facts though not her true feelings. Though around around people such as Scotland, she could be blunt though not blunt enough to be rude.

Suddenly Bermuda was picked up by a certain Welsh woman. "C'mon Nana! If you're going to cook than you better do it fast. You know how Scotty like hogging the area." She rush Bermuda out the door, and closed the door. The female blond glares at her identical brother. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't send Bermuda to live with Ireland?"

England was a bit surprised at her harsh words but he kept a harden look. "Because she's my colony, Ireland would be a bad influence and try to get her to leave me." He folded his arms as he grumbles .

"Um..trust me, it would take more than Ireland to debrainwash the poor girl!"

"Well Scotland would probably help her and-"

"Auntie!" Yelled the child downstairs. "Uncle Scotland wont let me cook and I was in the kitchen before him!"

"Scotland, let her cook!" She yelled to them downstairs. "I'll be back!" She told her brother before leaving.

* * *

England could endure no more of the nagging nanny, the treacherous toy, and that bloody boisterous brother. If there is anything more frustrating than Wales, Teddy, and Scotland, it was how Bermuda had naively grown to be such a tease. Her kiss on the crotch ignited that deep sin he had within.

He stood up and quickly locked the door. And now with intruders no longer a problem, he sat back on his bed, slightly pulling down his trouser (along with his brief). A part of him knew thinking of a child this way wasn't right, but who was he hurting?

He got out some lotion. And as he placed a slick hand on his member, England freshly reminisced of Bermuda's expressions on that fateful. With her mouth around Big Ben, tears would fill those green eyes of uncertainty as her mouth exceeds stretching capacity. Her mouth, like his slick hand, would stroke him softly in order not hurt "daddy" by accident.

Bloody hell, He wanted her, he needed her again, but for now, this got off his horrid lust. As it did for some time. To not hurt her, he merely dreams of his nymphet. "Oh God!" He groans, pumping faster with a tightened grip. "Serena!" He throws his head back. And with closed eyes, his imagination can be more vivid.

_"Go faster." he would pant to Bermuda in pleasure._

_The teary eyed child on her knees tried to please daddy more. She'd attempt to deep throat it, engulfing the entire eight inches, and rolls her tongue around him. Quickly pushing and pulling England in and out of her mouth in a constant pattern._

_England groans loudly. "You're doing great love!" He pants out. Words of encouragement were needed, knowing how the Bermudian can be such a shrinking violet._

_With much more confidence, her oral performance quickens. Bermuda would roll his willy around her cheek, giggling about how foreign it felt in there. Showing how she's gotten used to the salty taste of his Willy. And feeling the precum traveling down her throat, she'll pull him out her mouth completely. Coughing at first, then calming herself down. After all of these events, her innocence still resides in her emerald glistening eyes. Oh thank you lord for those mystical eyes._

_Her right back to work, wrapping itself around's England tip and flicking it up and down, watching fall back in place._

The fantasy was over with a finishing stroke as he released all over his sheets and hands. Mr. Kirkland collapsed onto his pillow. The lust withers off, but the sin remains which will soon become regret and pure shame. But let's not jump to the ahead of ourselves.

Before the Brit drifts off to sleep, exhausted from his own happy ending, his nymphet's name still lingers in his voice. "Serena."

* * *

**Author's Note: REVIEW! If the chapter sucks, I atleast want to why and how I can fix it! Because I would to not write crap as much as you dont want to read them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Im sorry I didn't update for a month:**

**- I was busy with highschool**

**- Busy being lazy**

**- Trying to think of a non-corny way to write chapter 5**

**- And Im currently sick.**

**Also, Happy Belated Birthday Mexico! And Happy Independence Day to the people of Mexico! So this isn't the proudest chapter of mine, because I wanted to make it longer but review and enjoy pplz!**

* * *

"England! Are you alright?"

Arthur immediately woke up hearing his sister's voice from downstair. He gazed at himself, feeling the wetness in the sheets and in his loins. He remembered what occurred. Big Ben needed releasing, which would explain the puddle of semen, but he also remember that hour long dream which cause more arousal and the puddle to double in size. Hearing foot steps climb the stairs, England scrambles out the bed. Tearing the soiled sheets off, then punching them into a hamper. Burying them beneath his dirtied pajamas before Gwen knocked on the door.

"England?" She asked in a gentle voice, giving his locked door a few knocks. "Are you alright in there? It's not like you to be so late for breakfast."

England opening the door, and presented himself in front of the female in nothing but a wrapped towel around his waist. Along with the towel, he wore a scowl. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me Mr. Gentleman I was worried sick! I haven't seen you in an hour!" The woman had her hands on her hips, her plucked eyebrows arched along with her hardened eyes, and her sharp jaw tightened.

England just sighed, looking from the other's pair of green eyes penetrating his soul. "My apologies. Everything's fine at the moment, thank you." England wasn't frightened by her looks. Oh no, him being afraid of her was like being afraid of his own reflection (that had softer facial features). What induced his nervousness was the potential of Wales choking him (like the last couple of times after giving him that venomous stare).

Suddenly her hands were on his chest. "Why are you completely dry? What have you been doing for the past hour?" This eliminated the 'I was in the shower' lie.

"I spilled my brandy all over my pajamas so-"

"Drinking in the morning? Arthur "England" Kirkland, It's nine in the morning! You have a child downstairs and all you can think about is getting drunk off your ass?" The female blond took a step closer to her brother. "You're going into consoling rather you like it or not!"

"Excuse me? Consoling? Wh-what for" England demanded, glaring back at Wales."There is nothing wrong with me, I do not need consoling!"

"Look at yourself! Ever since the beginning of the 21st century, there's been constant appearances from Britannia Angel and Captain Hook. Now you're drinking everyday and even in the mornings!"

"I'm perfectly fine! I don't have a single clue of how Britannia Angel and that Pirate have any connections to me!"

Wales glares at the bigger one. "They have everything to do with you!" She then let go of him and pulled out two pictures. Her left hand possessed a picture of Britannia Angel, who was throwing a shoe at France as he blew off with a brandy in one hand and a wand in the other.

a male figure who wore a pure white toga over his muscular form. On his back were wings and above his head was a halo (which seem more authentic than just a circular cardboard). In her right was hand was (as the Kirklands dubbed) Captain Hook. The reason was that both their Long Coats were primarily red with additional Gold and white as decorations. In the picture, he was holding a tied up Sealand captive across his right shoulder. And his left hand held a bottle of rum with jagged edges on the top. Drinking from that bottle is the reason Hook's mouth is covered in scratches.

"I dont know what you're trying to prove, but if you are saying those two have any resemblance to me then you're wrong!" England was getting tired of her antics. Calling him crazy, HA! If anything, she's the one who needs therapy!

"Both men are fair skinned with unkempt blond hair and thick eyebrows. Just like YOU! And may I remind you, your lips were this damaged as Hook's-" Wales stopped, giving up convincing him. She places a hand on England's cheeks, slowly stroking him. Her expression softened to a smile. "Lie all you want but unless you get therapy, your time with Bermuda will be limited and monitored."

England slaps her hand away from him. "I'm perfectly fine, Gwyneth! You are part of my kingdom and cannot tell me what to do!" And with those words, England slams the door. Gwen was left awestricken and expressed an emotionless stare. Despite hell's fury burning within her, she simply walked away quietly.

* * *

Scuba diving, and staring at the overly clothed women in Hamilton, Bermuda. Those are the two most boring things Teddy would much rather be doing, and not visiting these ghastly skinned freaks in this dreaded island known as the UK. Or so he thought, until his master swept him away from Arthur's mansion and announced they must travel to a neighboring island known as Ireland for a while. Bermuda and Teddy were walking to Uncle Finnian's house, currently walking pass an undeveloped circle of houses.

Now, Teddy was being tortured by his young master. He was once in her Dora the Explorer backpack, and now in her arms due to asking an offensive question. "Nag nag nag blah blah nag nag" The master continued to lecture her devoted servant over and over. "blah blah blah blah I want you to be to good to uncle Ireland blah blah!"

"Okay! Okay!" Teddy interjects. _Sheesh. _By just asking if this Uncle Ireland they were going to see was another drunk with shitty cooking skill, was a five minute lecture really needed? In hell, the females never ran their mouths this much. Mortal men just_ had _to give their women equal rights.

"Nag nag nag!" As she continues to ramble on, Teddy rolled his eyes. The bear would have merely struggled out of her grip and walked infront of the child, but the sidewalk was drench in rain. Damn, this island sucked. "And if you're going to atone for your sins, then you need to behave and control yourself!"

"But master, it's HARD!" Teddy wasn't looking for 'salvation' from the man upstairs. The Ascendent Demon simply wanted to get out of hell. He gave the human world a try when the opportunity was presented by a certain witch. And he had to admit, the human realm had better cookies! Yapping vaginas were a small price to pay for the opportunity to smoke weed with Jamaicans. His only condition was being a good boy (or attempt to be) and he could also stay with those Ebony girls in the Bahamas for as long as he liked!

"Their cuisines may not be attractive but they're decent cooks. Afterall, you adore _my_ cooking and Im part of the UK."

"Yeah but you're not exactly British! And besides, black people have better music, food, and culture!"

"TEDDY!"

"What? It was positive racism this time!"

The girl abruptly yanks her stuffed animal kiss close to empathize her point. "No teddy, racism is never positive, you merely glorified one ethnic group and insulted another!" Bermuda pouts. Teddy had alot to learn in order to turn his black heart into gold (or atleast bronze).

* * *

Wales frowned and snatched the broom away from Scotland and hitting him so hard with it on the back of the head, the broom broke in two. "Despicable.." She muttered, setting the utensil down into the trashcan before picking up the Scotman into her arms. Dragging him into a chair then pushing it in for him since Allister busied himself by observing the nonexistent birds flying above his head. As the weakest and feminine member of the Kirklands, she never realized that how deadly with could be with a broom.

Then, the gaze of Gwyneth's right eye turn to the opening entrance of the kitchen. All she could see from her position was a furious blond glaring at her. She believed her younger brother discovered that Serena was no longer present. "Are you alright?" She omits an exaggerated grasp. "You look so red in the face!"

The emotional intensity that pervaded the kitchen was very tangible and could cause shivers up Gwen's spine. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

"Serena? Well, I told her not to bother you while you're working, but it seems that she took it as a command to leave." She explains, "Which I think is for the best."

England neglected to mention that he told Wales he completed his work two days ago and was free for the weekend, but she would deny it or may have 'forgotten'. Instead, England flooded out the anger in his heart. "Its still shocking to see how the 'mature one' in this family insist on playing childish games, and is living under my roof when she isn't welcomed!"

Wales replies with a caustic remark,"I don't know but some wanker forced me to stay, and I'm looking right at him! Listen, if you feel strongly about this, I shall go fetch Bermuda back while you head off to my psychologist. Sound good?" She says sincerely. "This isn't a game, England. Im worried about you. "

England glared at the older nation. Then, walked off without a word and down the dark hall, where no one goes and into the basement locking the door. Then, laughing darkly, he grabs his cloak and spell book, and got to work. Arthur flipped though the pages looking for the worse spell he could find for that lying twat of a sister.

* * *

**Like always, please review to tell me how I can make my story/chapters better. REVIEW BECAUSE I CARE! I would think of more to say but I'm sickish and tired.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**No England in this chapter! Way too lazy to do it! And since the chapter was quite long and I do not feel like fluffing it up anymore, chapter 6 has been split into Ch. 6 and Ch. 7. Chapter 7 will be updated next week and may end up as choppy depending on my mood. Also, I shall give a status on the completion of chapter 8. REVIEW! I'll always need to find mistake to not make them again. **

* * *

Ireland had arrived home when Wales called his house phone about Bermuda's visit. He found this to be utterly ridiculous grounding England, but she was knows what's best (and England kind of deserved it). Bermuda's previous visit took place at a time he was in poverty and couldn't afford to get feed himself, so that would explain the bag of potatoes and fish she carried on her backpack when she appeared at his door. Centuries passed since the healthy alabaster was a sickly pale stick. But who was he to refuse such a generous offer from an angel? She probably gave an arm and leg for fish and potatoes _just for him_. Serena then insists that she cooks for him immediately, leaving her bear in his care.

Ireland places the bear on the living room couch and kneels to its eye level. Then, just stares into the black marbles glued to the stuffed-animal's face. He gently pokes them, but the bear stayed motionless. Finnian laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright then, Gwen told me about you..." Was this really the trouble-making demon he was warned about? Could it be that Gwen was losing her mind just as bad as Arthur?

"Spirit Of Bermuda..." A song fills the kitchen. Finnian turns his head to not only hear the melody, but see the magic in the air.

"You're not making a mess are ye lass?"

She pokes her head out; apron wrapped around her waist, wand in hand, and a bright smile illuminating on uncle Ireland. "No sir! Just acquiring some viable help!" With a flick of a wrist, knives were summoned to cut the fish on their own. And with another wave of her wand, the the pot of water began bubbling on the stove.

Teddy also turn his head a little and enjoys the view of that beautiful backside master possessed. Her shorts were tight enough for him to be eyeing that apple ass swaying left and right, side to side. Blacks girls got great asses even if they're tiny. Such a purty lil' dark thang! Surrounded in an aura of lolipop cuteness and sucky-sucky me love you long time sexiness. So caramel and frail. Her little girl pigtails bounced with every moment as well as, of course, her rump. Her beauty and nymphet-esque nature was strong to affect any man. Especially the way her overly clothed body twists and turns. He could see why Arthur fucked her.

Witnessing Teddy's change of position, Finnian grabbed and stared at the bear. "So you are alive!" Teddy was said to be unpredictable. Finnian wasn't sure if he could handle the bear for the short time Bermuda would be gone. He sighed holding the bear so they were ' eye to eye' "Now I don't know if you're planning something but I don't want problems."

Teddy didn't want this little game to be over, but it was so hard not to burst out laughing at his stupidity.

"Have to go potty." Serena announced.

A sinister smile grew on Teddy's face. As soon as master rushed into the hallway, the _real_ games could begin!

* * *

"Hello love! I need you to come back. Yes, I know you just got there but your uncle North couldn't keep his mouth shut. Now, don't get pouty, daddy is still in London, so you still have some time with uncle Fin." Wales chuckles at her niece's cheers on the other side. Then hangs up and lets her yourself fell on her pillow.

Now In her bed attempting to go to sleep with a high fever, stuffed nose, sore throat, and a severe feeling that her head was about to split in half. Even her ripped shirt ripped open couldn't stop the heat.

She know that English bastard did this to her! "Fuck him..." She groans in her nasally voice. All of a suddenly he goes to the basement, and the second he comes out a fly bites and instantly infects with this weird flu? And England was so anxious to place in bed for her own safety? BULLSHITE! He was only anxious to interrogate poor helpless Conor and squeeze the info out of him (which unfortunately worked).

Her virtues were repaid like this ALWAYS! Try to raise the boy when mummy died and you get reduced to a colony! For her brothers to perceive Wales as being insignificant is a BIG mistake. These chicanery acts England pulls, Wales will NOT tolerate them.

* * *

Suddenly, without any memories of the events, the Irishman ended up flat on his back with a big thump! Knocked to the ground HARD and the small bear bouncing on his stomach! "ARE YOU A LEPRECHAUN? ARE YOU A LEPRECHAUN?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF -!" Ireland yelled out cupping his vital regions trying to protect them as much as he could from that crazy bear. "Whats your problem! I'm not a leprechaun!"

"GIVE ME YOUR GOLD, THEN GIVE ME YOUR GOLD! GIVE ME YOUR GOLD!"

Finnian glared at the bear, "You little demon..for the last time, IM NOT A LEPRECHAUN!" He said groaning loudly, Finnian shut his eyes tight. For fuck's sake the thing weighted 200 grams! "Come back Serena!" Unfortunately, she had just went to the restroom, which was located very from the living room area.

"TELL ME STO-RY! TELL ME STO-RY! OR I'LL KEEP JUMPING! OR I'LL KEEP JUMPING!" Teddy sings as he still jumps harshly on his stomach.

"FINE!" Finnian smacks him in midair, then held Teddy tight preventing him from moving. He sat on the couch holding the bear in one arm. "Do you want to hear a story about what Serena did to help me?"

Teddy nods. "Yes please! Mr. Republic of Ireland!"

"Just call me Ireland or Finnian." He patted the bears head and closed his eyes smiling. Though, thick eyebrows, pale skin, and a freckled face aren't considered striking qualities features but when wrapped in charm, Finnian can woo females of all ages. He, more than of all his siblings, was internationally loved by many and courted many women (perhaps men as well). That was what Teddy heard Bermuda ranting about before arriving at the house of the Irish relative.

"Well back in 1845 my country was struck with a terrible potato famine. Now, Potatoes back then were my biggest source of food. England tried to help me with the famine, mostly in fear of it spreading to his country, but that only made it worse. Thats where Serena came in."

Teddy smiles. "Master told me, she didn't even bother talking to him around that time until you got better! What did she do?"

Ireland nodded, "Yup. Serena snuck food for me from Arthur's house as much as she can. She didn't care if Artie found out or not she made sure that I was being fed. And when Serena was doing that she basically saved me from starving to death". He smiled and patted Teddy's head.

He giggles. "I don't know who she loves more, you or Artie!"

He smiled and looked at Teddy, "What are you trying to imply bear?" He asked poking his stomach.

"That Tickles!" Teddy laughs like Tickle Me Elmo. "She says you're her favorite uncle and I can see why! Which I find funny you'd call her a motherly figure."

He smiled and poked Teddy's stomach again. "Yeah I guess so, Serena's really caring towards me, she likes to make sure I'm okay like a mom." Ireland laughed and looked at the ceiling, wondering about his own mother for a sec. "When I did go to her house she just fed me and stayed with me. Kinda like a shorter younger mother. Its either a mother or a sister. I guess sister would suit her better." Ireland chuckled, scratching his head. "Shockingly, she's so attached to Artie for some reason, so I stayed with Al a little more since she worried about him than she worried about me." He stretched and leaned back on the couch, "Anything else you want to know Teddy?" Finnian asked looking at the bear.

Teddy noticed Ireland's tick, whenever he chuckles or smile he seems to twitch. Teddy hypothesized some tension still laid in the family, but he had to appreciate this one for not bitching about a hard knock life (like that "other" England with boobies, yikes).

"Uncle Finnian!" Serena rushed out of the restroom. "Is everything alright? I was just talking to Auntie, then I heard scream-"

"Ah! Serena!" Finnian stood and handed Teddy to Serena in a heartbeat. "I lived!" He said jokingly before looking at Serena then to himself.

"Finny is fun to hang out with!" Teddy cheers. She told him nothing about the level of his intelligence, but judging by their "game" just afew moments ago, he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed (though he was brighter than that limey Nancy boy). But he had fallen head over heels for that ghostly figure. Which is rare because neither black or cute ass nine year old

"That's great you weren't too hard on him!" she pets teddy's head as she walked over to sit him back on the couch. "And because you were such a good demon, you get to eat my cooking today."

"YAY! BLACK PEOPLE FOOD!"

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

That sound caused Conor to rush out his room and into Gywnth's. "Sis are you okay? What happen-" His question was answered once he saw a chair broken into pieces below a large dent in the wall. However, that paled in comparison in the rambunctious state of her room.

Wales gave him a smile, "I-it's nice to know someone cares!" She sat up (without acknowledging her topless chest) and pushes the tissue islands off the bed and into the tissue mountain. In addition, Wales also answered, "Everything's fine Conor, I didn't know how else to communicate in this condition." In a soft tone. "Would you be a dear, and retrive Arthur's spellbook? He usually keeps it in the basement."

"That depends, will you put on a top or something, I'm seeing stuff I don't want to see", North said as he covered his eyes, grimacing a little and seeing his sister half-naked.

"Lad, I'm a woman, and women develop lovely lady lumps for manly gaze." Wales pushed up her breasts a bit. "Besides it's afew freckles on my C cups. I've bathe you as a baby, you got freckles all over too!" she grabs a shirt and puts it over her."Be a good boy and fetch me the spell book."

"Okay, okay", North sighed as he left the room for a few minutes and went to the basement where England kept the spell book, other magical items which collected dust. He came back minutes later and handed the book to Wales. "Can I ask what you're going to do".

"Cursing that wanker with whatever he cursed me with!" she flips through the book of magic. "And find a cure for this sickness 'cause it's killing me!" Wales violently sneezes to the side. "ACHOO! And could you go get me some soup?"

North jumped slightly when he heard Wales sneezed and took a tissue out from a nearby tissue box. "What kind of soup would you like?"

"Chicken Noodle..." She expresses softly with a quiet nasally tone in her sore throat. "Now please...hurry.."

"No need to tell me twice", North mumbled as he left the room. Half a hour later he came back with a tray. "I made your soup, and I made you some herbal tea since the smell is suppose to be good for your sinuses, but I made a normal tea too".

"You're the best lad ever." She whispers. "Now...place it in the that chair. I wouldn't allow you to get infected with whatever I have." Then points to the chair on the left side of her bed, beside the night stand.

* * *

**REVIEW! I apprieate all of them!**

**DONT READ IF YOU DONT CARE ABOUT POLITICS!**

**To those who are American, have you ever seen these politicians that say they are "self-made" and the poor are just lazy ? Yeah, they're full of crap. No one was ever successful because they were self-determined or created themselves (atleast not in this day and age).**

**Even I know that I wouldn't have had a privileged life or good grades if my parents weren't middle class, college graduates, and/or cared about my education. This story wouldn't have gone so far had it not been for my RP friends and my beta-reader. However, your good or bad choices do dictate your life, but dont forget that's the sole causes.**

**I am 100% sure everyone is at their position in life due to others influencing them, inspiring them or pushing them to the right direction or wrong direction at one point.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: As I promised, Chapter 7 within a week. Now with that out of the way, I shall declare this story on hiatus! Not six month long hiatus, just three months or four because I can have more time for my Florida story, and improving my drawing skills. I'm sorry my viewers, but use this time for the holidays! Another thing, chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 6, and chapter 7 shall be revised during my lack of updates, so check the story from time or so save the original docs while you still can.**

* * *

She found him sitting in the living room and became hesitant to approach him. "Uncle..." She whimpers, hiding behind the poker table which also resides in the living room. "Uncle Scotland..." This whimper was a bit more audible. Bermuda hoped he wouldn't yell at her.

Scotland sat up from the couch he was napping on and looked at Bermuda with a raised eyebrow. She's lived with the man for 400 years and cant seem to stop shaking whenever he's present. He never did understand but didn't bother to ask. "Something wrong lassy?"

The man also had the voice of a lion. Always so loud and strong it made her flitch from time to time. "Um..." She would have asked anybody else but Wales was sick and Norn (Aka North Ireland) was taking care of her. "What um...what is a pedophile?"

Scotland's raised eyebrow raised a bit more as he looked at the younger girl. "Is there a reason ye want to know?...And didn't Wales already tell ye?"

"Im scared...about daddy and other stuff" She mumbles. "Also I forgot what auntie said."

Scotland's face twitches a bit. Wales scared the girl to death. That woman needed to stop spreading her paranoia. "Well the bastard ain't a pedo so you don't need to worry about that. And as for what a pedo is...", Scotland wasn't comfortable ruining the girl's innocence and merely spared Bermuda the minor details.

Bermuda winces at his words, "So, A pedophile is an adult who has sex with children? Why would grown-ups do that to kids?" Sex, from the things she's heard, was gross.

"Because those kinds of adults are sickos,and again, England is not a pedo. An idiot, but not a pedo", Scotland said as he took a gulp of scotch.

"O-oh...but I thought sex was..." She shivers a bit as she said. "...Okay? As long as it's consensual. Teddy told me people do that kind of stuff all the time..."

"Meh, not ALL the time. It depends on the couple", Scotland said with a shrug of his shoulders before taking another gulp of his drink.

"But people DO have it." Bermuda corrected him. "So why can't kids have it? I mean, we can tell yes or no like we do with other things?"

"It's...complicated. Sometimes the legal age can very from country to country, religion, you know, stuff like that" Scotland said, hoping that she would except that for a answer. But that was too much to ask.

"Wait...so it's called rape even though I willingly had sex with a 20 year old? That's not fair! If I want to have sex, I should have it without police on my back!" Said Bermuda, not understanding the laws.

"Well, technically it would be statutory rape then and...wait. D-did you just say you had sex?"

"And what if I did?" Said Bermuda, breaking out her shell and sticking up for herself. "It was my choice! I'm not hurting anyone." Though answering yes or no would have made this discussion less awkward.

Scotland just stared...and stared...and stared...he was clearly in shock. But after some time of standing still, he tipped over and fell to the ground, though it didn't seem that he fainted. Scotland was quiet and still thinking, which is extremely rare.

Bermuda was starting to really worry. "U-uncle! Please snap out of it. I haven't had sex EVER! I haven't even kissed a man except daddy!"

"What do you mean by "kiss?", Scotland asked slowly, starting to pale at the horrid images he had in his head.

"A KISS!" She said frantically. "What else could I possibly mean!"

"No I mean what kind of kiss", Scotland said, correcting his earlier question.

She points to three places on Scotland's body: "Here, here, and here!" the three places: his cheek, his lips, and...his manhood.

Scotland's eye twitched. "Please, for the love of God say that he had clothes on for the last kiss". It was stuff like this that made Scotland hate the idea of having a kid in the house.

"You mean the one right there?" She said pointing to Scotland's manhood. "Of course! Weren't you there? Ohhhhhh...you were fighting that thing. Teddy tried to show you the kiss but you were really busy."

Scotland gave a sigh of relief. At least that put a very horrifying image out of his mind...for now.

"That Is what you wanted to hear right?" Said Bermuda still naive about how terrifying her choice of words were. "You still didn't answer me, why are adults so upset when kids have sex?"

"Look, it's just not right okay! Kids aren't old enough to handle responsibility for their actions if they get preggers or get a STD", Scotland said, hoping that God would be merciful and have Bermuda stop.

"Oh...why didn't you tell me in the first place?"Bermuda pouts. "We went through all that trouble because you couldn't tell me THAT? Im very disappointed...what's an STD? Do you have one? Could I possibly get pregnant? What would you do if I got pregnant?"

"Sexualy transmitted disease, I don't have one, if you have sex yes, and I would either force the bastard to marry you or kill him depending if I'm near a potential weapon or drunk", Scotland said answering in the same order asked, feeling frustrated. "Don't you have anywhere to be lass?"

"Bermuda dear!" Wales called out to the girl nasally, stumbling on her ass. "I think daddy on his way bac-ACHOO!" The red-faced woman squeezed. "Scotty please take her back-ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Gwen went through a constant marathon of ceaseless sneezing, echoing through the mansion. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

Bermuda started getting very worried for auntie as the sneezing continued for a minute and a half.

Scotland sweat dropped a little and asked, "take her back where? At least tell me that woman". Scotland didn't care if he seemed a bit rude, or really rude.

"To the airport, you wanker! PLEASE take her to the airport! Bermuda can handle herself then!" Wales said nasally with less volume in her throat. "I dont want her to get sick so take her away from here! Unless you also want to get sick with me!" Not to mention Arthur could be back any moment.

Scotland tries to hold in a laugh at his sister, who currently holds voice of a dying crow. "Oh, ye want me to leave her in a airport alone?" He was interrupted by snickers before they completely died down. "where some sicko can take her? Aren't ye the best, most considerate aunt in the whole world", Scotland said, rolling his eyes.

"Im VERY offended Uncle Scotland!" Yelled an upset gentlelady. "What makes you think Im a helpless child? Im very good with magic and teddy knows how to protect me!"

"FINE! But you better actually be going somewhere and not just stay in the airport", Scotland grumbled.

"I promise!" The lass skips along to her room upstairs, passing Wales.

"Such youth..." Gwyneth smiles at the youth, then glares at her obnoxious sibling. "Why do you INSIST on being an ass and insulting my intelligence in front of children? ACHOO!" She sneezes into her bare hand.

"Y'know. I think I'll drop you off at Ireland's house. You'd probably be better off there", Scotland mumbled as he stood up from the couch.

"To be honest I-!" She said before sneezing into a tissue. "dont mind giving the boy a visit. How about we do it when Im not sick and could infected you with whatever our idiot brother cursed me with, okay boyo?" And with a final sneeze, she then nasally gave Scotland a "Tara" before going back into her room.

* * *

**Tara - I believe it's the Welsh way of saying good-bye.**

**While on hiatus my birthday will come! (January 10th) And you know what it'll be a GREAT present: _FOUR MORE REVIEWS, BE IT GOOD OR BAD!_!**

**Two reviews per chapter isn't asking for too much is it?**


	8. This story is not discontinued

Hello dear fans,

As I wrote before, I wouldn't write another chapter until this year and I'm not going back on my word._ I am sorry for saying I would revise the previous chapters while I was gone. I just don't feel like revising all that stuff_. However, **I AM CONTINUING** but it won't be February:

**The reasons I am on further Hiatus:**

1) Improving on my drawings. My friend and I made some Caribbean oc's and I want to spend time drawing them.

2) I've become addicted to tumblr, and that has been consuming so mush of my time as well as my new friends.

3) Homework (that's hardly a reason since I only do half the work)

4) Forgetting is the major reason. I've been so caught up in my emo problems that I forgot about the updating and the revising. Afterall, the previous months were the holidays.

**_5) I'm a bit hurt that I didn't any new reviews while I was gone. Now I'm worried that I won't anymore reviews on the new chapter because I lost so many fans during hiatus. So please review, even if it's about the shitty quality of the new chapter. It'll inspire me to work harder for your enjoyment (which is free of charge). The new chapter will definitely come after February and that is all I know for sure._**

There's an artist (I think she's new) named Lana Del Rey and her songs are AWESOME

_her best songs:_

_Born To Die_

_Put Me In A Movie_

Those are the only songs I've heard and they're quite addictive and overall unique. The second song will shock you.

**Shout out to:**

**SoulEaterRomanceFan Thank you for reviewing on the majority of the chapters. That makes me all fuzzy inside!**

**B Elric - Thank you for the long critque/review/whatever! **


	9. Chapter 9 COMPLETED

**Hello surviving fans who I didn't lose to my unexpected second hiatus!**

**Completed editing of chapter 9 has now arrived!**

**The only edit I did this time was near the very end.**

**_Am I happy with the new changes? No, but it's better than nothing! And now I can move onto chapter 10 and complete this thing! _**

**I did lose interest but I found the perfect time to proceed once more, now! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

I finally arrive at Dublin sometime around dusk. I didn't stop running until I got to Finnian's. I'll give him a piece of my mind. I held my foot up ready to snatch Serena out of that hellhole, but I placed it back firmly on the ground. I didn't need to frighten her or warn me my brother of my arrival. I straighten my coat and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I knocked gently and waited for the bastard to open the door.

Then I'll make him pay for taking Serena away from me! Serena is mine and neither Finnian nor the twat of a sister have the right to take her away from me just because I 'lost my mind'. A bunch of rubbish! I hope Gwen suffers greatly from the illness I cursed her with for scaring my love.

I started tapping my right foot as I stared at my watch. It's been over minute since my arrival and the door was still left closed. A scowl forms on my face. I repeatedly hit the doorbell again and again and again, but I get no reply. "Finnian, open this damn door!" I whisper.

I marched over to a window, pressed my forehead against it and scanned the house. The setting sun helped me by illuminating his home with an orange light. Unfortunately, I merely scanned an empty house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse... or a rambunctious Teddy bear.

I pinch my nose and slid to the floor. I arrived too late. By now, Serena has been dropped off to another one of Gwen's hiding place. Why does she have to be difficult? Why did she have to fill Serena's head with lies? I couldn't play this game any longer. I picked myself up and took a deep breath. I had to comply with Gwen's offer of therapeutic 'help'...until the sound of giggling reached my ear.

My blood began to boil and I stomp back onto the welcome mat. After a second and a loud "BOOM!", I had the door also under my feet.

The squeaky voice had to be Serena's teddy bear! I charged right in without thinking. In hindsight, I should've came with a gun if it was the toy.

"Attack!" A tiny voice squeaks and swarm of fairies began to bite me, pull out my hair, and throw glitter in my eyes.

"OH GOD!" I start stumbling back to the road, but the giggling fairies grabbed my pants legs knocked me down.

"Oh my goodness, he's so light!"  
"Is that really Finnian's little brother? They seems so different."  
"Not really, if you give this guy red hair, they'll look like twins."  
"Ohh, that gives me an idea! Sparkle, Dasher, and Ruby! You three go get the paint, while the rest of us, hold him down!"  
I had the wind knocked out of me for a while and currently blinded so I couldn't distinguish the ten fairies from one another. All that was on my mind was murder.

They grabbed my cuffs and forced my hands harshly against my cheeks.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" slap. "Why are you hitting yourself?" slap "Why are you hitting yourself?" slap.

Those no good little wrenches! Finnian would be coward enough to leave his fairies behind to do his dirty work instead of fighting like a man!

"This may seem fun to you, but don't you think it's not so fun for me?" I said in a calm but stern voice.

SLAP SLAP!

"Don't try to charm your way out of this!"

SLAP SLAP.

"Finnian warned us about your trickery."  
"Yeah, and we'll never tell you where Serena is. Besides, she's better off without a dirty old man stalking her!"

I violently shook them off my shirt. "If only I had my flyswatter!..."

"We found the red paint!"

I blindly shook the fairies off of me, and ran off to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a glass lying around and splashed the water in my face. My versions soon became. Crystal clear. I glared at the nine fairies flying in front of me. I held up the fairyland firmly in my grip.

"Listen! Now I'm in control!" I smirk and chuckle. "If you want your friend unharmed, then tell me the whereabouts of Serena!"

Those fairies were ninjas.  
The nine non-captive flyers all smiled and giggled with their arms as high as their tiny limbs could stretch. I stared above me and sees an open bucket of paint floating above me.

I glare at them. "You wouldnt dare!"

The fairies smacked their arms down and my vision was painted red. They ripped my eye lids open, and threw more glitter into my eyes. I continue thrashing and crashing into objects as those damn pests continue to bite me again!

The last thing I can remember is being flung outside of the window. And then...black...

* * *

I stared at my new surrounding with a snarl on my face. This room was simply an overly decorated asylum. A windowless box that only had one door to my left. A door I couldnt reach because I was tied me to a pastel pink chair. Hot pink walls are cute (for a little girl) but mot when it's intense an practically blinding. Though an asylum would be better than this place. Atleast in a regular asylum you would have to stare at a male who seems as if he's off his rocker.

Being assocated with many magical creature, especially that wicked Teddy bear Serena drags with her, I have grown accustomed to freaks extremely to my face with their nose nearly touching mine.

I blinked a few times as my green eyes continued to stare into his bulging left pink and right blue eyes with no emotion.

"It's weird to stare at your reflection isn't it?" He says.

While it was odd and extremely unnerving for me to hear my own voice from someone else, I was not impressed. This was most likely Teddy playing his little games. Or it was the fairies but very unlikely for those twats to compose anything potentially complicated. Especially if they were Finnian's fairies. He backs away and I was able to get a better look at the large grin on his face.

"I have looked into your future, Arthur. And things are not looking bright. If you continue to act this way..."

The crazy bastard looked nothing like me. I don't know what he's thinking comparing his unattractive features to me comeliness. His unkempt hair was a platinum tone, his smiling was a dingy shade, and his skin was a ghastly tone such as Finnian. The unattractiveness was well defined by his fashion sense. A pink sweater vest! Blue bow tie? I can't even begin to explain impropriety!

He gasps and looks offended. "Give it a chance!" Said the doppleganger, fixing his bow. "My clothes may not look fashionable to you, Mr. Grumpy, but it'll make you feel sharp and bright everyday!.. You're wondering how I can read your thoughts! Well, it's easy to in this place. A place where only you and god know of!" He giggles. "And each time you think, a thought bubble appears!" He snickers. A bubble suddenly did appear right in front of me. He blows it, it pops, and this spills out:

"I know I don't have time for Teddy's bullshit. Finnian could be taking Serena anywhere and I got to find before..."

"Anything drastic happens, yes? Or anything tragic happens to Serena?" He smiles at with a faux sweetness.

He was, it seemed to me, one of those devious demons whose polished words may reflect a your insecurities just to push your buttons. Old world maturity, however, obliged me to not allow doppleganger to get the best of me.

I asked "Just what is this place I'm suppose to know of?"

The bastard grabs my jaw and yank it down. With another hand, he grabs a tea cup and pours the burning tea down my throat. "I made this extra special for you! I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark for a while, I was trying prepare our tea party." I turn away and spat out that disgusting excuse of tea onto the hideous pink carpet.

"Rude!" The doubleganger pouts. "I know the tea isn't bitter enough for your taste, but have the the curtesy to swallow the first sip!" He walks around the pink table in front and sat down in a chair. "What's this?"

A bubble that suddenly appear above the table, he pops it and what spills out:

"TEDDY, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! RELEASE ME AT ONCE OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE FIRE PLACE! NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE BEGS ME NOT TO!"

He sees another bubble and pops that one:

"You damn wanker! You have some nerve doing this to me! What reason do you and Finnian have keeping Serena from me! Both of you don't even care what Gwen says."

"Goodness, such a dirty mind you have!" He giggles. "Now what makes you think I'm that evil teddy bear! Surely, I would with sweet submissive sincere Serena and not with you, Sir Sour Scrooge." He giggles again. Oh god, the giggling! Men are not meant to giggle! They laugh, they chuckle, but they do not giggle!

"Now if I was Teddy, how would I have this?" He points to the picture frame right above his head. Holding A picture of mumsy craddling a younger version of myself in her right arm and holding Gwen's hand with her left hand... My mother died a millennium before photography was invented.

"You have such a photographic memory!" He pours himself a cup of tea, I notice that the bedazzled teapot he held was exactly like the one I had, a gift from from Queen Elizabeth 1. I cherished that item even after Alfred bumped into it. I still kept the shards.

I was granted a piece of cake. He slid the piece to my side of the table. Turned my head and calmly said "No thank you!"

As a gentleman, I would never let that bastard in disguise get he best of me. That would be insane fighting a toy, animated or this next action was the straw that broke the camel's back.

A powerful force yanks my hair back and pulled my jaw down. I twisted and turned and noticed the bastard (using a levitation spell) pointing a glowing blue finger at me.

I gasped when a creamy textures pushes down my esophagus .

"Now don't be picky, dear friend! I assure you.."

I heard nothing once the bread passed down my wind pipe. My vision got blurry again. Finally the force ceased and I was given relief to push all of that out of my system.

"My floor! Have the decency to announce-"

"TEDDY!*cough* YOU *cough* LITTLE *cough* FUCK!" I couldn't stop coughing and vomiting. I started to hiss out the cupcakes from my throat.

"Oh for the love of god you still think I'm that stupid bear? We're in your mind, haven't you figiured it out? The tea pot, Mumsy's picture, and thought bubbles were the easiest hint! Even Alfred could have figured it out!"

Through my watered eyes, I see the man no longer giggling or smiling.

"I know that you're enjoying my little tea party but I didn't bring you here just for sips and giggles. So while you're clearing out your throat, try to listen while I explain my reasons for bringing you here. What I saw those fairies do to you was absolutely pathetic without any acceptable justifications. They practically used you as a puppet! What kind of empire are you? You once crush other empires but now you can't stand up to a bunch of pixies?"

I began thrashing in my chair again. Trying to tear myself free to ripe his head off.

He knew he wasn't going to a word from me and continued popping the bubbles that were filling the asylum.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"THOSE DAMN FAIRIES GOT OFF LUCKY!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Please. One, you can't what I'm a part of. Two,don't give me that rubbish! That's not even main reason why you're here!

They could have destroyed you because your magic has become so stale that you couldn't even prevent the levitation spell. Three, I have every right to judge you."

He claps his hands and his appearance drastically change to that it even stopped my struggling.

His hair color was exactly my shade of blonde, his eyes were green, his skin tone is about fair. His vest was replaced by a crimson long coat I kept locked up in my since... my pirate years.

"The former you, who remembers your golden years, who remembers the thrills of traveling to different nations stealing their wealth and...teaching them to be civilized." A dark smirk crosses his face as he, from his pockets, grabbed a knife twirled it in his hands. "And 'crave the bodies' is still my favorite game." My body tense when I saw the knife. Was I truly that insane in my youth? "Day after day I see your life become a hybrid of a sitcom and a tragic epilogue of a has-been who's barely above a living doormat."

All I could do was glare intensely at him because I knew it was true. For god's sake I have my own sister getting more respect from the household than respect for me! And now...

After popping another bubble he began to speak again. "And you have every right to be afraid, because Serena is willingly avoiding you because of Gwen's influence. Atleast she's still a colony. Ireland, god knows why, could convince Bermuda to defy my orders. It still gets me upset that she gave him food even against our wishes. And now your fears shall become reality. "I have looked into your future, Arthur. And things are not looking bright. If you continue to act this way..."

He walks closer to me, and gazed back into my eyes as he did before. His eyes began to form mesmerizing swirls spinning around and around and around. I couldn't look away from them. "Just take a look for yourself..."

Then, my vision faded to a horrific sight of my Serena against a tree. A grown male, with red hair and wearing a flat cap and other god awful garments Finnian tends to wear, grabs her arms straight up and high in one hand. "STOP!" She cries. He smirks as he holds up a knife, draws it backs and jabs it through her palms as hard as he could. She wails. Her tears mixed into the wide cuts under her eyes and became red as they rolled down her cheeks. He wiggles the knife a bit and knows her small hands are pinned to the bark.

"NO!" She screams. His paws grabbed her white and red shirt tore it open. His claws digs in to her bare chest and causes more blood to pour out. _I shed a tear because that was a mere hint of what's to come. _ Serena moans at the touch, but shivers at the numerous cuts on her crimson covered body was exposed to the breeze rolling by. His long tongue slowly snakes along wound under the small fat the child had. Of course, the monster got arousal by the sounds of sobbing coming from the little one. _I wanted this to stop! I don't need to see what that Irish pig is about to do. _That ginger ape had the child in mid-air by wrapping her legs around his waist. _I squeezed my eyes shut but it did nothing to block out the vision this sick bastard forced him watch. _He already had her panties in his hand and toss to the side. Atleast the pure white skirt covered in blood hid the action of that beast ramming his disgusting genitals into the girl. Screams rushed out her mouth. _I helplessly heard the screams of my innocent nymphet ravaged and destroyed by filth I failed to protect her from._ But she was silenced by Finnian forcing his tongue down her throat.

"Arthur..." He whispers in my ear. I suddenly found myself untied and my a knife gently poking my jaw. I stared back into his mesmerizing gaze as he says. "Now that I've devastated you with my persuasion, I'll take over your duties in the outside world. Don't I'll make sure that nasty Finnian won't lay another hand on dear Serena!" He giggles at me. As I tried to refute, my lips became just as my body did! I didn't care about that at all, I just prayed god that I..or he.. whoever can get to Serena before it's too late!

* * *

**RANDOM THOUGHTS BELOW**

******This summer has been great to me! Made a new friend at school and she's great and I also have a boyfriend who has kept me busy. **

**Okay, turns out ****BeatriceTheGolden did not shutdown her account, that was 's fault. She has all her stories on tumblr.**


End file.
